An Inuyoukai's First Christmas
by Sesshomarus-demoness20
Summary: Oneshot* Kagome returns to her time to find her family gone for the holidays. She returns to the feudal era to spend it with her friends. Along the way she has a challenge set before her... what on Earth could a certain taiyoukai want for Christmas?


"An Inuyoukai's First Christmas"

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THAT HONOR BELONGS THE AMAZINGLY TALENTED RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

Kagome looked out her bedroom window at the blanket of fluff outside and sighed. She loved the snow, but it was so boring without anyone around. She came home from Edo and found that her family was gone. She discovered a note on the kitchen table explaining that the neighbors were taking care of Buyo and that they went to Osaka for the holidays… without her.

Kagome sighed again, sulking. 'Well I guess they thought that I wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.' She decided that enough was enough. She didn't want to wait for her family anymore and realized that they wouldn't be back for a while since Christmas was three days away. She wondered if snow had fallen in the past yet and smiled.

She jumped up and changed into jeans and a blue sweater that matched her eyes. She pulled on her brown mid-length boots, grabbed her white pea coat, white faux fur hand warmer, scarf and white fuzzy earmuffs and ran for the door. She grabbed her backpack that she filled with Christmas gifts for Shippo, Kaede, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Inuyasha and even Kikyo and ran toward the well.

***

After they had defeated Naraku it was obvious that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo. Kagome realized that she just didn't love Inuyasha more than a best friend, a brother perhaps. She was tired of waiting for him. She used the Shikon no Tama to wish Kohaku and Kikyo back before it disappeared inside of her where it should have been all along. The well didn't seal on her. She guessed that it was up to her whether or not it should be sealed.

She found that she liked the past more than the present. It's true that her family was there in the present, but she was growing up. Naraku was defeated over two years ago, and it had taken them four years to finally defeat him for good since Miss Centipede had pulled her into the Bone Eater's well. She was now twenty-one.

***

Kagome laughed as she ran toward the well house and flung the door open as she jumped back into the well. When she climbed out she was greeted by Inuyasha and Kikyo locking lips. "Get a room you two!" The young miko yelled, laughing.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at her and broke apart. Kikyo blushed and Inuyasha looked peeved. "What do you want wench?"

Kagome glared at the hanyou and Inuyasha shirked behind Kikyo and closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. "Inuyasha… si… since when do you make out with Kikyo in public?"

Inuyasha grimaced, and opened his eyes when he noticed she didn't 'sit' him. He sighed with relief and stared at Kagome. "That's really none of your business. What are ya doin' back anyway? I thought you went home to your family for this 'Kissmas' thing."

Kagome laughed at his mispronunciation of 'Christmas.' "It's called _Christmas _Inuyasha and they went to Osaka to spend it with some family. I guess I didn't get back in time. Oh well… You better be nicer to me or I won't give you your present."

"I get a present?" The hanyou's ears perked up at this with curiosity.

Kagome laughed at the look on his face and answered him. "Yes you do, everyone does." She looked at Kikyo and smiled warmly.

Kikyo smiled back at her. "But, none of us have anything to give you."

"Of course you do. You give me your friendship, and the greatest gift I could possibly get this Christmas is for everyone to spend it together." Kagome smiled, turned and ran toward the village waving to the couple behind her.

"She never ceases to amaze me Inuyasha. If I were she, I would hate me. I hurt her so thoroughly." Kikyo frowned and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Nah. If anyone hurt her I did, but that's just Kagome. She's quick to forgive. I really don't deserve her friendship." The hanyou's ears drooped and he put his head on top of Kikyo's and gave her a quick kiss.

"You're right neither of us do. But, she is our friend through and through. She's so pure… she'll make a fine miko. She's already surpassed all of my training, and she's learned to control her powers." Kikyo smiled after the young woman, and grabbed her love's hand, leading him to the village.

***

When Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived in the village they found Kagome telling Christmas stories to Shippo. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku leaned in and listened closely as well.

"…. And that is how Santa Claus came to be." Kagome finished looking at an excited Shippo. "Do you really think that Santa Claus will come bring me a present this year mama?" Shippo asked expectantly.

"Yes I do believe he will."

"Why hasn't he come before?" The little kitsune pouted.

"Well… because you didn't know about him before now. He only comes to those little girls and boys who believe in him. Do you believe Shippo?"

Shippo vigorously shook his head in a positive manner.

Kagome laughed at her adopted son's reaction. "Then he will bring you a gift."

Shippo jumped up and hugged Kagome before running over to Kirara. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled as the monk put a hand on his wife's rather large stomach. Kagome smiled at the couple. "How long Sango?"

"A couple more months. The baby is due at the end of the winter months."

Kagome smiled again and declared that she was going to take a walk. She grabbed her earmuffs and hand warmer and walked out into the snow. She laughed and started to run toward the god tree.

She screamed as she suddenly stumbled and fell face first into fresh powder. The young miko laughed as she turned on her back, closed her eyes and made a snow angel. "You think it's funny to fall face first into the ground?" Came an emotionless voice directly above her. Kagome gasped and opened her sapphire orbs only to stare into golden ones.

"Oh! Sesshomaru you scared me." She smiled up at him and sat in the center of her snowy masterpiece before cautiously and awkwardly getting up, only to stumble. Kagome gasped lightly, expecting another face plant, but instead felt a strong arm stop her from falling. "What is it you are doing?" The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow and the miko blushed and groaned for her clumsiness.

"I didn't want to ruin it." She said softly looking down at her snow angel. Sesshomaru followed Kagome's gaze and sighed inaudibly at an imprint of the woman in the ground. His breath was shallow for a moment, but only enough for himself to notice when he saw that it looked like she had wings.

Kagome heard someone shouting her name and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, run up to her. "Kagome-chan!!" The now fourteen-year-old girl bounded up to whom she considered her best friend and looked at the imprint in the ground. "What is that?" She asked curiously.

Kagome giggled. "It's a snow angel. Here I'll show you how to make one." The miko moved to a fresh patch of snow before falling back first into the white powder. She laughed as she moved her arms and legs away from her person and then towards her again. She stood up, just as awkwardly as the last time, but she didn't fall.

Rin gasped at the spectacle, and Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes at its simplicity. "I wouldn't make one just yet Rin." Kagome warned.

"Why not Kagome-chan?"

"It soaks you through, and I don't want you to catch a cold. Maybe I'll get you something for Christmas so you can make them. They'll do you good, especially since you travel so much."

"Oh, what is it that you want to get me? What is this Chr-ist-mas?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, clearly waiting for an explanation. Kagome rolled her eyes at the taiyoukai and groaned, and for the second time that day told the story of Santa Claus. When Kagome finished, the teenager stared at her with the same amount of excitement as Shippo. "So…. Will this Sandy Claoos bring me a gift?"

"Yes. I suppose since you now know of him, _Santa Claus,_ will bring you a gift."

"But how do you know?"

"I just know these things." Kagome said mysteriously. She glanced back at Sesshomaru who had the urge to roll his eyes, but instead let out an "Hn." Rin spotted Ah-Un in the distance and ran over to the two-headed dragon.

"Why did you lie to her?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands.

"Santa Claus. He isn't real is he?"

"Well… many believe he is, and it's that belief that keeps his spirit alive. So yes he is real in a way. Actually, ever since I came to this time I've wondered. Maybe he's a youkai… he is considered to be an elf. Elves are youkai in western lore." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru thoughtfully.

"Perhaps," was the only response she had heard. If she had looked up she would have seen a rare smirk on the ice prince's god-like face.

"So, what do you want for Christmas Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru innocently with curiosity.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for trinkets." He turned away from Kagome and walked toward his companions in the distance. He unknowingly smirked at her question.

"Wait!"

The demon lord stopped for a moment, and Kagome smiled. "Come back here in three days! I meant it when I said I was getting Rin a gift!"

Sesshomaru's response was an "Hn" as he walked on. Kagome smiled once more before she walked to the well and disappeared in a flash of blue. She was determined to find the perfect gift for Rin… and maybe she'd find one for Sesshomaru.

***

Kagome had returned to the feudal era on Christmas Eve, and was pleased to find Sesshomaru in a nearby meadow. It was late and Rin was already asleep. She gave him one of Rin's gifts and told him to put it by her side while she was slumbering. This way she wouldn't be disappointed if the 'jolly elf' didn't show. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as the miko walked in the direction of the village.

The next morning Kagome woke up to Shippo jumping up and down shouting "he came!" She yawned and sat up as she saw Shippo showing her the Pocky he'd received. She smiled at her little kitsune's antics, and since it looked like he managed to wake everyone in their party, she handed out the gifts she acquired for each of her friends.

She smiled as everyone thanked her and grabbed her backpack before exiting the hut. "Kagome! Where ya goin'?" Came the voice of her hanyou best friend.

"Just out, I'll be back later."

"You better not get yourself killed!"

Kagome laughed and decided to ignore his last comment. She ran to where the Bone Eater's well stood and was happy to see that Sesshomaru and Rin were already there. Rin smiled and ran over to the woman she looked up to, holding a few things in her arms. Kagome could tell they were the set of matching black fuzzy earmuffs, gloves, and scarf she had told Sesshomaru to give her the previous night. She also noticed she was sporting a beautiful new winter kimono.

"Look Kagome-chan! Santa came and gave me two packages!" The teenager broke into a pleased smile.

Kagome smiled back as she looked over at Sesshomaru and caught his eye. He looked at her and then turned away with an "Hn."

"I have a couple of Christmas gifts for you too Rin." Kagome walked over to Rin with two packages behind her back. Rin laughed as she ran over to Kagome. "Oh! What are they Kagome-chan?"

"Well open them." The young miko replied, handing the packages over. Rin tore through the strange paper and opened the first box to find a pair of black, mid-length boots and said that they looked warm. Kagome smiled and explained to Rin that they were very warm and that she didn't even need to wear socks with them.

Rin smiled and Kagome told her to open her other present. The girl obliged and screamed her gratitude when she found a brand new 'outer kimono' (a pea coat) that was very similar to the one that Kagome had on, except that it was black like her boots. Kagome covered her ears at the sudden outburst and looked over to Sesshomaru in apology. The taiyoukai closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he saw Kagome helping Rin into her new 'outer kimono.'

Kagome smiled and told Rin she looked lovely. She then showed her how to put her boots on, and grabbed her scarf, earmuffs, and gloves. When Rin was all bundled, she looked at Kagome and smiled. "It's very warm! I'm not cold anymore!" She laughed and ran over to Ah-Un and Master Jaken and showed off her new gifts.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"You gave her a Christmas present."

"Hn." His molten gaze captured ice and he walked toward the forest. Kagome followed him and sat on a rock close to him when he stopped. "You have made Rin very happy. I… did not know she was cold."

"You couldn't have known. She never complains." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and grinned.

He looked down at her. "But you knew." He looked away from her and he sat there contemplating for a moment.

"Yes… I suppose I did. Just call it a maternal instinct."

The taiyoukai looked down at the miko with curiosity, "Maternal instinct? You have no pups."

Kagome laughed. "No, that's true, I don't have any of my own. I do, however, have Shippo."

"The kitsune?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He looks to me as a mother I suppose, and I look to him as an adopted son. His mother died when he was very young, and his father was murdered by the thunder brothers." She followed Sesshomaru's gaze and he looked down at her.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru can see that you would make a good mother." He captured her eyes, and although his voice held no emotion, his eyes seemed to soften some.

Kagome's breath caught at the comment and then she smiled. She looked up at him and her breathing ceased for a moment as she looked into his eyes. She stood up and stumbled slightly. She felt an arm around her before she hit the ground and licked her dry lips as she stood up with Sesshomaru's help.

"Clumsy miko." The demon lord whispered softly, huskily, and Kagome heard him. She shivered, not exactly from the cold and looked up at him. She licked her lips again, and threw her arms around his neck, and before she knew what she was doing her lips were on his.

Sesshomaru gasped lightly at the sudden movement and his eyes widened just a little in surprise. Kagome pulled away abruptly and looked away from him. She moved back to the rock that she previously occupied and sat down, hid her face in her small hands and groaned. 'Why did I do that? He's going to kill me now. I know he's going to kill me.' She closed her eyes as she picked her head up, waiting for death that wouldn't come.

Sesshomaru just stood there for a few seconds before regaining his composure. He walked over to his miko and noticed the change in her scent. 'She is nervous.' He smirked and looked down at her.

Kagome gasped as she felt a strong arm around her waist and looked up only to find Sesshomaru's eyes looking at her in a way she never would have imagined. He looked at her with… longing. She closed her eyes, thinking she was only imagining it, but just when she went to open them, she felt his lips on hers. She gasped, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome smiled into her taiyoukai's lips, and kissed back with fervor. She fought back with her own tongue for dominance and her growled at her. She giggled in spite of herself and it only made her more persistent. She finally gave in after another growl from Sesshomaru and let him take over her mouth. He growled in approval and she sighed into his lips. They pulled apart and Kagome gasped for air to only have her lungs burn from the cold.

As she caught her breath she looked over at Sesshomaru. "See, I told you I'd find you a Christmas present Sesshomaru." She smirked up at him mischievously.

He smirked back at his miko. "So it would seem."

Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru's chest and he put his arm around her.

"Did you like your first Christmas?" The young miko looked up at the taiyoukai expectantly.

"It was tolerable."

She pouted and glared up at him. He looked down at her and kissed her lightly. "How did you find your first Christmas with this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked up at him with amusement. "It was tolerable."

Sesshomaru growled at her playfulness and pinned her back against the snowy ground. He took her lips with his, and they shared a kiss more passionate than their first. They broke apart and Sesshomaru grazed his fangs along her neck. The young miko shivered at the action as he started kissing and nibbling on the crook of said neck. She leaned her head towards his mouth and he smirked. Kagome caught this and when it seemed as though he was through, she smirked back up at him and pulled his head toward her. She leaned against him and he felt her warm breath on his neck as she suddenly started… nibbling on his ear. Kagome smirked arrogantly when she felt him shudder involuntarily. He growled at her arrogance playfully and pulled her away to face him. He kissed her lightly, and Kagome laid her head on the taiyoukai's chest. He looked down at his Kagome and was awed (even though he'd never admit to it) at the spectacle before him. Her 'outer kimono' and his fur pelt's hue matched perfectly, and her ebony locks glittered with the light frozen rain. She really did look like she was meant to be his. He smirked at her arrogantly as she looked up at him. Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked back. Her eyes held nothing but adoration and happiness.

"Happy Christmas Sesshomaru."

He let the strange phrase enter his mind for a moment. He let his gaze drop down to his ice princess and smirked. It seemed that he 'The Ice Prince' had found someone worthy of him. Looking at her form he thought that she most literally was an ice princess.

He buried his face in her hair and smirked as she sighed happily, and stroked his silver locks lovingly.

"Happy Christmas my Kagome."

*****************************************************************************************************************

This is my first oneshot! I hope u like it! Please review and tell me what you think!

3 Justina


End file.
